dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Helena Bertinelli (Earth-77)
The Huntress is a vigilante operating out of Gotham City. She is also a devout Catholic, and is very in touch with her Italian heritage. Her career is inspired by a personal vendetta against organized crime, responsible for killing her entire family. her ruthless methods and willingness to kill made her an outcast from the heroic community. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Archery:' Huntress carries her trademark crossbows on her at all times. Whether they're dual mounted mini-crossbows or one large crossbow is up to her as she has proficiency to use both. She's once used a single bolt to split a bullet in two. *'Criminology:' Huntress grew up in a criminal environment and later spent a few years surrounded by gangs and criminals. If there ever was a street-wise hero who stayed on the straight and narrow it would be the Huntress. *'Driving:' Huntress is an effective driver, able to pilot the Batmobile in high stress and combat situations as well as her own motorcycle at varying degrees of above-average driving situations (being shot at, accelerating to high speeds and over semi-separated bridges). *'Firearms:' Over the years Huntress realized that firing and reloading bolts at armed individuals may not be the most effective even if they were the most non-lethal. She's adapted her arsenal over time to include various firearms. *'Investigation:' Batman, himself, has mentioned Huntress's prowess during investigation situations. She is credited as the "Batman" of the Birds of Prey team and regularly spends her free-time solving cold cases especially when the Mafia is involved. *'Martial Arts:' Huntress was very much a street fighter before honing her skills in martial arts. She spent many years getting into intentional fights just to prove and test her mettle. She has since fine-tuned her skill after years of work with Black Canary. She learned various disciplines of martial arts, enough to challenge even Lady Shiva. She prefers to use a specific kind of Kung Fu learned from Richard Dragon. **'Boxing' **'Dragon Style Kung Fu:' One of the many disciplines she has learned is Dragon Style Kung Fu. **'Karate' **'Muay Thai' **'Stick Fighting:' Although she prefers to use her martial arts and hand-to-hand combat when it comes to close quarters, there have been many occasions where Huntress has used her Battle-Staff to take on multiple enemies. *'Multilingualism:' She can speak both English and Italian fluently. *'Peak Human Condition:' Huntress works hard to keep her body in peak physical condition. She stated her costume change to include more skin was a result of her 300 ab crunches a day. *'Pedagogy:' Before and sometimes during her career she has taught at various schools and varying people the complicated language of English. She has cited her skill as a teacher on a few occasions but prefers to leave her civilian life out of sight. *'Stealth:' Huntress can be very stealthy when she needs to. With her specially outfitted suit and various toys in her utility belt she can sneak into a facility and learn whatever information she desires although she sometimes prefers to fight her way in. *'Throwing:' Helena learned the art of throwing from her cousin Salvatore Asaro. Paraphernalia Transportation *'Huntress' Motorcycle' Weapons *'Huntress' Crossbow:' Helena uses this handled version of a crossbow as her main weapon of choice. She also carries extra bolts for it on her left thigh. *'Huntress' Battle-Staff': A collapsible, combat metallic staff that she has used since the very beginning of her adventures. *'Utility Belt' Notes *This design belongs to Phil Cho on Deviantart. *Huntress' suit resembles the Helena Wayne Earth 2 verson *Huntress is voiced by Lily Collins. Trivia *Helena has had a fling with Red Arrow, a one night stand and short-term relationship with the Question, and hinted to have had a threesome with Star Sapphire and Hal Jordan. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 11" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Characters Category:Archery Category:Criminology Category:Driving Category:Firearms Category:Investigation Category:Martial Arts Category:Boxing Category:Dragon Style Kung Fu Category:Karate Category:Muay Thai Category:Stick Fighting Category:Multilingualism Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Pedagogy Category:Stealth Category:Throwing Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Christians